Onstage Love
by bothofustogether
Summary: A love story between an international superstar with a bad attitude and an average honest high school student. AU. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This idea has been in my head for forever and I need to write it. Some things you should know beforehand, both Santana and Brittany are out and proud lesbians. Santana is a senior in high school and is 18 years old while Brittany is 19 years old. **

**Without further ado, here's the first chapter of Onstage Love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it. **

**Chapter 1**

_In just two weeks, international phenomenon Brittany S. Pierce will be performing at Madison Square Garden. Tickets are already sold out, but contests will be held daily giving you the chance to win a pair of tick-_

Santana Lopez slams her hand down on to her alarm clock. At exactly 6:00 every morning her local radio station turns on to wake her up. Groaning, she lifts her half-awake body out of bed and drags her body to the bathroom to get ready for school.

Within an hour she is showered, dressed, and ready to go downstairs for breakfast. When she reaches the kitchen, she is immediately met with the sound of her sister's whiny voice echoing throughout the house.

"Mom please let me call in. Just once a day, I promise. C'mon mom, they're giving away free tickets!"

"Honey you aren't even old enough to enter any contests. Plus it's just a waste of time. Do you know how many people will call in when they hear one of Brittany's songs playing on the radio? I'm sorry honey but no."

"Oh my god! It's so unfair!" Santana's little sister, Carmen, huffs and swiftly walks by Santana without a second glance.

"What's up with her?" Santana asks her mother while sitting down at the table and helping herself to some pancakes.

"She wants to try and win concert tickets from some radio station. I swear for a ten-year old, she has a body full of sass. I wonder who taught her that?"

"Hey the kid learns from the best" Santana says with a shrug of her shoulders and a light laugh. "Can't help that she idolizes me."

"Oh, you wish. The only person she idolizes is that Brittany girl. What's her name?" Her mother asks while flipping through the newspaper.

"Brittany S. Pierce. A.K.A, the biggest douche on the planet." Santana says while shaking her head. She has seen too many interviews where Brittany is nothing but cocky. In every interview, Brittany acts like she is above everybody else. And the screaming fans that follow her everywhere, don't help lessen her ego either.

"I have no idea why your sister likes her so much." Her mother responds, paying more attention to the article about the stock market than to the conversation itself.

"I don't know, beats me."

_**One Week Later**_

Santana pulls up to the front of her house in her white Range Rover and parks in the driveway. On the way up to the front door, her mother rushes by her and puts forty dollars into Santana's hand.

"What's this for?" Santana asks her mother.

"A last minute meeting just came up. Your father is still at his shift at the hospital and I won't be around for dinner. Just order pizza or something for you and Carmen. I should be home by 8. Carmen is in her room doing her homework. Thanks for watching her!" Her mother finishes with a quick kiss on her cheek and then returns to jog her way to her car.

Santana is used to having to baby sit her sister on short notices. Her parents have very successful jobs, but that means that they don't spend a lot of time at home.

So with a quick sigh and a turn of a key, Santana enters her home and makes her way to her couch inside the living room. Since her sister is preoccupied with her homework and it is only 4:00, Santana decides that she can lay down for a quick nap.

About an hour into her nap, a loud scream wakes her up. Frantically, Santana rolls off of the couch and sprints her way up the stairs to her sister's room. She practically barges through her sister's bedroom door. Judging by the sound of her sister's scream, she is either getting kidnapped or is about to get murdered. Santana is surprised and relieved to find her sister in one piece, but jumping up and down in her room.

"What the hell was that?" Santana asked while breathing heavily and trying to get her heart to calm down.

"Guess who just won tickets to go see Brittany S. Pierce?" She yelled and started to dance in place.

"You did not!"

"Yep. Sure did!."

"But Mom told you that you couldn't call."

"I only called one time! Plus it's not going to matter to her because I got tickets and backstage passes!"

"Yeah good luck with trying to get away with this. So what do you want for dinner, pizza or Chinese?" Santana asks while changing the subject from her little sister's drama.

That night when Santana's parents returned home from work, Carmen told them the news about the tickets.

"What did I say about calling the radio station? You know better than to defy my authority like that." Santana's mom, Marie scolds.

"I know mom and I'm sorry but I just heard her song, and I had to try to win just once. And I did, so I don't know what the big deal is. And guess what? I get to meet her! How cool is that?" Carmen replies excitement bubbling through her.

Santana sits off to side of the living room watching the scene play out. She's waiting for her mom and dad to ground Carmen and give her a list of chores to do for the next two weeks. But instead of a screaming match between her sister and her parents, Santana's parents are whispering to each other while both girls look on.

"Your mother and I decided that we will let you go to the concert, but for the next month you have to clean your room everyday. No questions asked. Are we clear?" Santana's father, Antonio asks.

"Yes. Yes, I promise."

"Alright when is the concert?"

"This weekend. She's playing at Madison Square Garden all week and I got tickets for the Saturday show."

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry but you can't go. Your dad has shifts at the hospital all weekend and I'm going to Boston for a business trip."

"What? No, somebody else can take me. Like-" Santana was watching her sister go deep into thought when suddenly brown eyes locked on brown. "Santana! Santana can take me!"

"Oh hell no! I'm not going to listen to that stupid music! Plus I already made plans this weekend."

Santana saw her sister's eyes starting to water and her bottom lip start to quiver.

_Well shit. Looks like I'm going to a concert this Saturday. _Santana thinks to herself. The image of her sister crying, immediately changes her mind about not going to the concert.

"Ugh. Fine I'll take you. Now stop crying." Santana says with a defeated sigh.

Before she can protect herself, a full grown 10 year-old girl is running towards her and tackles her back to the couch with a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you. Thank you!" Is repeated in her ear over and over again..

_**Saturday**_

It's finally Saturday and Santana is picking out an outfit to wear to the concert. Girls and guys ranging from ten to twenty are fans of Brittany's so she might as well look good while she's there. She's not doing it to try to impress Brittany or anything, psh! But she admits Brittany really is hot, just her attitude sucks.

Santana finally decides to wear tight red skinny jeans, black flats, a deep white V-neck shirt, and a black blazer to the show. Not too fancy, not too casual.

Carmen tries to persuade Santana to put on Brittany's newest CD while on the car ride to the venue, but Santana refuses. The sounds of Foreigner and Bon Jovi vibrating throughout the car instead.

After paying $20 for parking, which Santana thinks is outrageous, both girls make their way to the Will-Call building to pick up their tickets and backstage passes.

"The tickets are under your name. I had to say that I was at least 18 to win the contest, so I just used your name to cover." Carmen tells Santana when they reach the front of the line.

"Great." Santana replies sarcastically.

After grabbing the tickets and passes, the girls are escorted to the back of the venue. They are lead through a secret door and a maze of hallways by a security guard. Ahead of them they see a large room, with a mass of teenagers lined up outside.

"When's it's your turn, you will be escorted into Ms. Pierce's dressing room to meet her." The burly security man tells the girls. "Then you will be taken to your seats."

The girls nod and stand in line for what seems like forever.

By the time that they reach the front of the line Santana feels the need to punch someone. She has been standing in a line for an hour listening to nothing but girls squealing and screaming Brittany's name. There were even a couple girls crying because they were so excited about meeting Brittany. And to add to the top of that, her sister has been going insane. She hasn't let of Santana's hand for the last hour, but seems to like to jump up and down constantly in excitement.

Finally a lady wearing a headset and talking into a walkie-talkie opens the door to Brittany's dressing room and invites Santana and Carmen inside.

Carmen literally pulls Santana's shoulder out of socket when she eagerly takes off to walk into the room. Carmen is the first to walk in and Santana hears a gasp leave her sister's mouth.

"Hey I'm Brittany." Santana hears a voice say to her sister.

"Hi. Name Carmen my." Carmen responds nervously.

Santana finally catches up with her sister and laughs when she hears her sister's reply. Yep, her sister definitely is a nervous dork.

"Oh, and who might you be?" Comes Brittany's voice when she spots Santana now standing behind Carmen.

Santana doesn't like the look in Brittany's eyes. She could see the way that Brittany's eyes slowly scoped out her body from head to toe and the subtle way she licked her lips while doing so.

"Santana." Santana replies harshly while crossing her arms over her chest, where Brittany's eyes seem to be fixated.

Brittany clears her throat and decides to ignore Santana's stand-offish behavior.

"So do you guys want an autograph or picture or something?" Brittany asks while looking at Carmen. She acts like it's a bother to actually communicate and meet her fans.

Carmen eagerly nods her head and responds with a "Yes, please."

Brittany grabs a picture of herself and dedicates it to Carmen before signing her name on it. She goes to grab another picture to sign for Santana before Santana speaks up.

"Oh, no I don't want one." Santana says.

"Oh, really?" Brittany asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm only here because my sister likes you."

"So you're truthfully not a fan of mine?" Brittany asks like she can't believe it.

"Hate to tell you this, but no." Santana replies harshly. She could faintly hear the sound of Carmen smacking herself on the forehead, most likely because her sister was about to get into a fight with her idol.

"I mean have you heard my music? Have you seen this face? Honey, you must be blind and deaf to not like me." Brittany said while flipping her hair.

Santana can't believe her ears. Is this Brittany girl serious? How can one person be so self-centered?

"Do you want to know what I really think of you?" Santana asks bravely. She knows she is acting above rude, but she needs to set this girl straight. There is no way somebody talks to Santana Lopez that way, no matter who you are.

"Yeah, since you seem to know everything."

"Ok, I think your music is too technical. Maybe actually try real vocals instead of auto tune that makes you sound like a chipmunk. And your attitude is horrendous. You are way too self-centered. Do you know how many interviews I've seen where you just ignore the host? There's too many to count. And maybe actually try to appreciate your fans. So yeah, that's why I'm not one of your fans."

After hearing Santana's rant Brittany's mouth opens and closes like a gaping fish. Tears start to appear in Brittany's eyes even when she tries desperately to keep them hidden.

"Well thanks for your opinion." Brittany replies sarcastically and a lot more beaten down than she was before.

And before Santana knows it, Brittany walks past her and leaves the dressing room.

She's not sure what hurts more, the pain in her chest after she sees how Brittany reacted or her shin after her sister kicked her for making Brittany upset.

But Santana does know one thing. She has to make this right.

**AN: And that's Chapter One. I appreciate any comments or interest in this story. Or any opinions about the plot so far! Thanks for reading ~bothofustogether**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for all of the alerts and reviews! It's great hearing what you guys think so far! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and its characters or any of the songs mentioned.**

**Chapter 2**

The lady with the walkie-talkie walks back into the room and glances around.

"Where did Brittany go?" She asks Santana and Carmen suspiciously.

"Um.. She said something about going to get ready for a sound check or something like that. She just left us here and I don't know how to get to our seats." Santana replies hoping that it can be believable. There was no way that she was going to tell the stage manager that she just made the star cry and storm out of her own dressing room.

"Oh, well that's not very surprising. She's done something like that before. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'll have somebody lead you to your seats." The lady replies apologetically.

Santana really wants to remain backstage to try to find Brittany and apologize to her, but before she can come up with a plan, a security guard is knocking on the door to lead them to their seats. And with one last glance around Brittany's dressing room, Santana and Carmen leave backstage.

After following closely behind the guard, they finally get to their seats. Right when they sit down, Santana feels a slap to her arm.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You know what it was for. That was going to be the best moment of my life and then you just come and mess it all up! I can't believe you made her cry!" Carmen yells.

Normally Santana would yell back at her sister and have witty comebacks. But right now she really feels like an ass. Even though she is one of her school's top bitches, she still has feelings and doesn't like to make people cry.

So with a huff she turns towards her sister and says, "What do you say we go on a little adventure after the show?"

When she hears a squeal of excitement leave her sister's lips, she knows she at least made it right with one person tonight.

* * *

It takes exactly fifty-four minutes for the concert to start. Santana knows this because she has been counting down. She's not exactly excited to see the show, but more for seeing Brittany herself. Just to make sure that she is okay.

When it's finally time for the show to start, the whole arena darkens and the drummer of Brittany's band starts hitting the bass drum. Making Santana feel the beat within her chest. Then all of a sudden a bright spotlight shines down on center stage. She begins to see the top of a blonde head appear from below the stage; Brittany is being risen to the stage on a circular pedestal. By the time Brittany's whole body is visible to the audience, Santana is pretty sure she has died and gone to heaven. Brittany is clad in a green bra and tight, short blue shorts that hug her curves perfectly. Her abs are on perfect display and the band behind her starts to get louder. All of a sudden Brittany starts dancing a perfect choreographed dance and singing. Even though Santana thinks that the lyrics to the song are extremely cliché, the warm feeling below her stomach is taking over her body. All throughout the song, Santana's eyes never leave Brittany once. Right before Santana feels like her legs are about to give out, the songs ends and the arena turns black again.

Santana looks down and sees her sister jumping and screaming Brittany's name over and over again.

The lights on the stage turn on again and the crowd goes wild. Sitting on center stage on a piano bench is Brittany with a grand piano in front of her. Brittany shushes the crowd and speaks into the microphone in front of her.

"This next song is one you guys have never heard before. I was inspired to sing it tonight because of something that happened before I walked onstage. I just want to tell you guys that this is one of the hardest songs for me to sing because it's super personal. I hope you guys like it. This one is called 'For the Love of a Daughter."

A soft melody starts to be played from the piano and Santana immediately hears that this song is very different from Brittany's regular music. Santana sits down on the edge of her seat, eager to hear more.

_Four years old with my back to the door,_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more _

_Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

Santana can hear and see the pain on Brittany's face and in her voice. She knows that this isn't the side of Brittany that most people usually see. Brittany's voice is powerful and raw. It shows how much talent Brittany actually has without the auto tune and usual party anthems that she usually sings.

_You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest._

_I try so hard to find it, but it's hopeless, hopeless_

_You're hopeless._

_Oh father, please father._

_I'd like to leave you alone, but I can't let you go._

_Oh father, please father._

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter._

Tears start to appear in Brittany's eyes for the second time tonight and a pain strikes through Santana's chest, but she doesn't know why. Almost like seeing Brittany in emotional pain, causes Santana physical pain. Brittany continues singing the song, and the hurt filled lyrics that go along with it. As the song progresses, Brittany starts beating down on the piano keys harder and more emotion covers her face. By the time the last note rings out, the crowd is silent. No one knows how to react. They have never seen the singer behave like this and be so open before. And just like that, the whole stadium gets onto their feet and clap their hands together. The fans are definitely not used to this side of Brittany, but they definitely love it.

Brittany sniffles and wipes a lone tear from her eye.

"Thank you." She says into the microphone and then stands up from behind the piano. "Now who's ready to party?" She yells into the microphone, acting as if she didn't break down in front of thousands of people seconds ago.

_Brittany definitely has a lot of layers to her, _Santana thinks to herself as the concert continues with Brittany moving her body across the stage.

* * *

Finally the concert comes to a close. After one final bow and "Goodnight New York" to the audience, Brittany is lowered back under stage. Santana eyes are focused back onto where Brittany just was before she feels a tug on her hand. She looks down and sees her little sister's big doe eyes looking up at her.

"What's up squirt?" She asks.

"Where are we going on this adventure?" Carmen asks, clearly not forgetting about what Santana said before the concert.

"You'll see. Just follow me and keep your mouth shut. Don't ask any questions and don't answer any questions. Okay?" Santana replies.

Carmen nods eagerly and takes a hold of Santana's hand, being lead through the aisles and aisles of seats.

Santana tries to remember what door she walked out of earlier today from backstage to enter the venue. She guesses and opens up a random back door and luckily it leads straight to the maze of hallways that she saw earlier today. Peeking around the corner for security guards, Santana lets out a relieved sigh that the coast is clear. She pulls her sister behind her and turns a corner into a new hallway. Unfortunately, she runs straight into a young chubby security guard.

"What are you doing back here missy? Executive personnel are allowed back here only." He says trying to act professional.

"Well you see, I was back here earlier for a meet and greet and I seem to have lost my jacket. It must be somewhere back here." Santana says feigning innocence. She crosses her arms right underneath her boobs to push them up a little more to try to bribe the guard.

Santana's plan actually works when she sees the nasty security guard's eyes go straight towards her chest. She rolls her eyes and thanks god that she is not attracted to guys. They are disgusting!

"So can I go try to find it? You know how cold it can be here in New York." Santana says while seductively running her finger along his uniform.

The guard's eyes are practically bulging out of his head and he swiftly nods his head once before muttering something about needing to use the restroom.

Santana shakes her head and continues on her way, trying to find Brittany's dressing room. After going down what seems like millions of hallways, she finally sees a door with Brittany's name on it. She sighs in relief with finally finding it, but suddenly the nerves hit her. What is she going to say to Brittany when she talks to her? **If** she talks to her? Brittany might not want to talk to Santana and Santana doesn't blame her. If somebody hurt her feelings like that, she wouldn't want to talk to them either. But didn't Brittany want her true opinion?

"Ugh!" Santana groans. These are the reasons why they need to talk to each other. If anything else, Santana just needs to clear her conscience of this whole incident.

Gaining enough courage, Santana walks briskly towards Brittany's dressing room and knocks quickly on her door. Before she can chicken out and run away, the door opens and a blonde head appears.

"What do you want?'

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. It gave some background into Brittany's past and maybe why she behaves the way that she does. Really eager to see what you guys think of this story so far. The song used is 'For the Love of A Daughter' by Demi Lovato. Thanks for reading! ~bothofustogether**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it. Just borrowing the characters.**

**Chapter 3**

"What do you want?" Santana hears as the door is being opened. She is met with the face of the superstar blonde beauty.

"Um, I thought that we could talk. You know, about what happened earlier." Santana manages to get out. Normally she is confident when she talks, but seeing Brittany again after upsetting her is changing Santana's attitude.

"Oh, you mean how you acted like a bitch towards me." Brittany asks while crossing her arms over her chest and lifting an eyebrow.

"Okay, hold up" Santana says. She is tired of trying to be nice to her. All she wanted to do was apologize to Brittany and then be on her way home and be rid of this stupid problem. But now that Brittany is giving her attitude and calling her a bitch, there is no way that she is getting out of here without another fight.

Santana's hands start curling into fists at her sides. Her nose starts flaring and she can feel "Snix" starting to make a presence. But before a witty insult can escape her lips, she feels a hand cover hers. Santana looks down and sees the doe eyes of her sister looking back up at her. She sees fear within her eyes and Santana knows why. There's been too many occasions where Santana let "Snix" get the best of her, and it didn't end well. Santana has got into a lot of fights where she comes home bleeding and in pain, but still claims she was the winner. Even when everybody knows that she got her ass kicked. Carmen hates seeing her sister in pain, and she definitely doesn't want to see her idol in pain either.

Santana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. After cracking her neck and shaking out her fists, she turns to Brittany again.

"Can we please come in? I just want to talk to you as an adult. I promise I won't insult you anymore and there will be no violence." Santana asks and she can hear a tiny sigh of relief come from her younger sister.

"Yeah, whatever." Brittany replies nonchalantly and opens the door wider, allowing Santana and Carmen to pass through.

Santana and Carmen take a seat on the couch and Brittany takes a seat at the vanity. An awkward silence fills the air and Santana decides to break it.

" I want to apologize for what happened before the show. I had no right to say the words that I did to you. You may have wanted an honest opinion, but I worded it harshly and I could tell it upset you. So I'm really sorry Brittany."

"You didn't upset me that much." Brittany replies while crossing her arms over her chest. Santana remembers seeing the tears in her eyes and the hurt crash through Brittany's body. But she decides not to tell Brittany that. Obviously, this is a defense mechanism for her. Brittany likes to act tough and push her emotions away, almost like she's used to being hurt and has her guard up

"Okay, but I'm still sorry. I hope that you can forgive me."

A silence fills the air but Brittany releases a deep breath and replies.

"Yeah, I guess we're cool."

Santana nods and feels relieved. She can finally clear her conscience from this act.

"I want to apologize to you too. You didn't deserve to be called a bitch. And honestly, I was looking for someone to tell me the honest truth. When you're in the limelight like I am, there can be a lot of fake people out there. They always just tell you what you want to hear, not the actual truth. And the pressure of this industry can be unbearable at some times, and I guess I couldn't handle it today and had a bit of a breakdown." Brittany tells Santana while looking down.

Brittany is surprised to see a caramel hand land on her knee. She looks up and immediately lock eyes with Santana. She can see the sincerity and the care that is pulsing through Santana's orbs. Brittany has never seen such support or sympathy from a person in over five years. Just looking at Santana, makes Brittany tear up a little.

"Sorry" Brittany says while wiping the wetness from her eyes. "I'm supposed to be this badass celebrity and here I am crying like a baby."

Arms wrap around Brittany's neck and Brittany feels herself collapse into them.

"Don't be sorry. Everybody needs to cry sometimes. And if it makes you feel better, I still think you're a badass." Santana says into Brittany's ear. Never in a million years, did Santana think that she would be hugging and comforting the famous Brittany Pierce. But her body had a mind of it's own and before she could protest, she was walking across the room and doing just that.

A small chuckle escapes from Brittany's lips and the girls pull away from each other. They both lock eyes and both girls feel the same intensity and electricity flow through their bodies. Then thier lips start to move forward on their own accord.

But just before their lips meet, both girls hear somebody cough. They immediately jump back from each other and look to see who made the sound. They turn and see Carmen on the couch with a confused expression on her face. With what just happened between them, both girls forgot that Santana's younger sister was in the room and was watching their every move.

Brittany and Santana both have reddened cheeks and flushed faces. Brittany decides to recover first and turns back to Carmen.

"Hey, Name Carmen My." Brittany says to Carmen with a smile on her face. Obviously referring back to when she first met Carmen and was extremely nervous. Carmen immediately responds by slapping her own forehead in humiliation. _I'm never going to live that down! _Carmen thinks to herself.

"Hey, no don't be embarrassed. To be honest, I thought it was extremely cute." Brittany says while walking over to sit on the couch next to the small girl.

"Really?" Carmen asks with an enormous smile across her face.

"Mmhmm and from now on I'm going to call you Name. Alright? So now we have our own special nickname between us."

Carmen tries to stop the squeals that are bubbling from her chest to her throat, but a small one escapes anyway. Brittany just laughs and shakes her head at how cute the little girl can be.

"You know you just made her life right?" Santana says from the other side of the room. She has a love struck look on her face. Obviously affected by how Brittany treats her little sister. She definitely changed a lot compared to meeting her fans earlier that day.

Brittany laughs and puts her arm around Carmen's shoulder and pulls her in for a hug.

"You know, I don't think I ever took that picture with you that you wanted earlier." Brittany tells the little girl.

By now Carmen is floating on Cloud 9, and can't help but let the full squeal of excitement escape her this time. She quickly grabs her bag and pulls out her camera.

"C'mon San get in this with us." Brittany yells to Santana while gesturing with her arm. Santana's heart flutters with the use of the nickname. _Is this truly possible? Did I just truly fall in love with her? _Santana asks herself while making her way to the couch that both girls were sitting on.

Santana plops down next to Brittany and hears her sister counting to three. When she hears her sister say "3!" a flash goes off and she realizes that she wasn't even looking at the camera. Instead she was staring at Brittany, too captivated to look away from her beauty.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" Carmen says while dancing around the dressing room.

"Oh, yeah?" Brittany says while watching Carmen with a smile on her face. "What if I told you guys that I can get you tickets for tomorrow's show too?" Brittany's question is met with a loud shriek from Carmen.

"And then maybe I can get you backstage passes too…" Brittany trails off with a knowing smirk on her face. She knows that Carmen is going to be beyond excited.

The shriek graduates to a full-blown scream and Carmen running towards Brittany and tackling her into the couch.

"Also, I don't know if you guys are up for this. But I'm free all day tomorrow until my sound check and meet-and-greet at 4:00, if you guys want to hang out. I can show you my tour bus and the complete backstage tour if you want."

By now, Brittany is sure that the little girl in front of her is about to have a heart attack.

"Hey, calm down. Deep breaths okay?" Brittany tells Carmen while patting her shoulder.

Carmen nods and takes a deep breath. She barely manages to squeak out, "Can we Santana? Please?"

Of course Santana agrees to spending a full day with the blonde beauty that turned her world upside down.

Santana and Brittany talk and work out the time that they are going to meet up with each other the next day.

As Santana and Carmen are walking out of the dressing room, Santana feels a slight tug on her wrist. She turns back and is swept up into Brittany's arms.

"You know, I'm not only excited to spend the day with Carmen tomorrow. I'm looking forward to seeing you too." Brittany pulls back from whispering in Santana's ear and slyly kisses Santana on the cheek.

Santana pulls back with a flushed face and replies with a simple, "See you tomorrow." Before closing the door behind her.

_I have officially fallen. _Santana thinks to herself as she leaves the venue and can't help the butterflies that keep fluttering in her stomach.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Much more of Brittany's and Santana's background will appear. I want to thank you so much for the amount of reviews and alerts! Feel free to review or follow. Thanks for reading! ~bothofustogether**


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry that it took me so long to update. I broke my hand two months ago and it contributed to writer's block and my undesire to write. My sincere apologies. Several people reached out to me on tumblr and I greatly appreciate your interests in my stories. Since it is summer I will try to update my stories more frequently. Hope you like this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it.

**Chapter 4**

While driving home from the arena, Santana had a lot of time to think about what had occurred that night. With the radio down low and her sister in the back seat asleep, Santana had peace and quiet for the long drive. The events that led her from despising Brittany to the lead up to their almost kiss were making Santana's cheeks flush as the thoughts flowed through her mind. Santana couldn't get the image of piercing blue eyes out of her head. Or the way that Brittany emotionally opened up to her and completely changed her self-centered personality.

Santana finally arrived home and her parents were still gone. It was nearing midnight and Santana knew that they would have a long day tomorrow, so she unbuckled her sister from the back seat and carried her up to her room to get some sleep. After, Santana went to her room and tried to fall asleep but the same images kept flowing through her mind. Brittany's smile, her eyes, how vulnerable she looked after the concert, how her whole face and eyes lit up when she would laugh. Santana's eyes finally drooped closed while imagining what the next day would be like.

* * *

It was around 6 a.m. when Santana heard footsteps coming towards her door. She was still in mid-dream when she heard the doorknob to her bedroom open up and footsteps running towards her bed.

"Get up! Get up!" Carmen yelled while jumping on top of the lump of covers that was Santana.

"Ugh what do you want midget?" Santana murmured while trying to swat away Carmen.

"Brittany is waiting for us!" Carmen yelled and started clapping her hands excitedly.

Just hearing her name caused a shock to go down Santana's spine. To be honest, Carmen wasn't the only one excited about today.

"Fine go get dressed and I'll go downstairs to make some breakfast. Be ready by 7:30." Santana replied while giving up the extra sleep that she wanted. She figured that seeing Brittany sooner was more important than much needed sleep. With a groan and a stretch, Santana rolled out of bed for one of the most amazing days of her life.

The drive back to the arena was much different than the drive the previous day. This time, Santana was much happier and even let Carmen play a few of Brittany's CDs to pass the time. By the time they got there it was 9:30 in the morning.

Santana entered the arena's parking lot and immediately saw Brittany's big tour bus. She didn't know what she should do. Her and Brittany never discussed where to meet and they couldn't call or text each other because she didn't get Brittany's number. God Santana you almost kiss the girl and you can't even get her number? Santana thought to herself and shook her head with a smile. Her inner monologue was broken however, when out of the corner of her eye she saw flailing in the back seat. She turns back and sees Carmen pointing with wide eyes.

"Over there! That's her tour bus over there!"

"I know that Squirt. I just don't know if she's in there or not. I don't know where we are supposed to meet. "

"Just park somewhere and we can walk around a little bit. Try to see if we can see her anywhere."

Santana had no other ideas so he followed her sister's orders. Before they got out of the car they put the "Authorized Personnel" passes around their necks that Brittany gave them last night, just in case they ran into security. On their way towards Brittany's tour bus, a woman with red hair walked pass them wearing the same lanyard that Santana had on.

"Excuse me, do you know where Brittany Pierce is?" Santana called out to the stranger.

The lady turned around and met Santana's eyes.

"I'm sorry dear, but the meet and greets don't start until a few hours." She replied nicely.

"Oh no, we're not here for a meet and greet. We're Brittany's...friends?" Santana replied hesitantly. She didn't know what Brittany would refer to them as. "We met her last night and she invited us to spend the day with her today."

"Oh my gosh! You must be Santana! I'm Liz, Brittany's manager. She couldn't stop talking about you and your sister after she met you two last night." She pulled Santana into a hug that surprised Santana, she wasn't expecting such a warm greeting. But by the time that the shock of the hug wore off, Liz was already letting go. "I shouldn't keep you guys any longer. Britt is in her tour bus but she still might be asleep. She's not an early riser. Feel free to just chill out on the bus for a while, it should be unlocked. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to some matters regarding tonight's show. It was nice to meet you girls!" Liz finishes while turning around and walking away.

Santana grabbed her little sister's hand and led her to the side of the tour bus. She felt awkward just entering Brittany's tour bus. Should she knock? No, because Liz said that she still may be asleep. And she knows she isn't going to stand outside all day and wait for Brittany to come out, so she finally decided to just risk it and enter the bus.

With the turn of a knob, her and her sister are met with the sight of one of the most luxurious places that they have ever seen. A gasp was heard from next to Santana, that was most likely Carmen gawking at the guitars that were lined up on one of the walls of the bus. Santana decided to actually step up into the bus instead of just looking at it from afar. After she climbed the three steps that led her up into the bus, a gasp actually escaped her lips. To the left there was a space that looked like a lounge. Two couches ran up the sides of the bus and a huge sound system was placed in between them. To the right was the drivers area which had huge leather seats. The back portion of the bus was filled with several bunks and a small bathroom. Santana guessed that, that was where Brittany's band must have slept. But much to her surprise, her and Carmen were the only ones on the bus. Santana looked further beyond the bunk beds and could see that some of the back portion of the bus was blocked by a sliding door. Luckily for Santana, the door wasn't closed all the way and she could see a head of blonde hair that was most likely Brittany.

"Okay Squirt here's what we're going to do. You and I are just going to sit and wait in the lounge until Brittany gets up. Judging by the sight of blonde hair over, my guess is that she's still asleep. We have to be quiet though, we don't want to wake her up."

"Okay fine." Carmen replied with a roll of her eyes as she plopped down on one of the couches and began playing on her ipod.

Santana decided to take out her phone too, to help pass the time. She plugged in her headphones and started to listen to some of Brittany's music that she downloaded late last night. It was about half an hour later, when Santana gets startled by someone pulling her headphones off her head. Surprised, Santana turned around quickly, but couldn't stop her heart from beating fast after looking right into the ocean blue eyes that she had missed so much.

"I heard that she sounds even better when you see her live. Especially when you see her sexy body moving on stage with the music." Brittany replied with a small grin.

Santana's smile instantly fell from her face. Was Brittany really going back into being a conceited person after just one day?

Brittany could see the discomfort on Santana's face and immediately laughed.

"Oh my gosh! It was a joke! I swear I'm not like that with you anymore!" Brittany laughed nervously, hoping that she didn't scare Santana away.

"HA HA you're so funny." Santana remarks with a roll of her eyes and a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"You know it." Brittany told Santana with a wink.

Oh my god we are flirting. Brittany S. Pierce and I are actually flirting! Santana thinks to herself, but before she can think of a witty comment to throw back at Brittany, Brittany is already on the couch next to Carmen.

"What's up Name? Oh, wait I mean Carmen!" Brittany asks her little sister while rubbing the top of Carmen's head affectionately.

Carmen immediately jumps up and wraps her arms around Brittany's midsection. "I missed you so much!" she squealed to Brittany.

"Woah, we just saw each other like ten hours ago.' Brittany replies while returning the hug.

"Yeah, you should know by know that Carmen is a one of your biggest stalkers and she like literally can not let go of you since you guys met." Santana said to Brittany, obviously trying to embarrass her sister.

"Shut up Santana! She's lying Brittany! I'm totally not obsessed with you!" Carmen hastily told Brittany.

"Don't worry about it kiddo. Like I said last night, I think you're adorable." Brittany replied. "I'm going to go change real quick and then our tour can begin!"

* * *

Brittany began leading the girls all around and throughout the arena. Brittany and Santana would take turns giving each other sly glances. When one would catch the other one person staring, they would both blush and immediately look away. All throughout the tour, the two girls' hands would continously brush against each other. But neither of them would try to make more contact with each other. By the end of the tour, Carmen got her shirt signed by all of Brittany's band members and Santana got a new case of butterflies in her stomach. Unfortunately, the tour finally had to finally come to an end because Brittany had to go do meet and greets. But before the girls departed from each other, Brittany told both of the girls to meet her in her dressing room a half hour before the show. The girls agreed and left after giving Brittany each a hug.

Santana and Carmen easily got backstage with the help of their passes. The door to Brittany's dressing room was closed when they got to it. Santana knocked and couldn't help but remember the last time that she was there to apologize to Brittany. Before Santana had the chance to dwell on her memories, the door opened and Brittany stood before her, in the same two piece green outfit that she wore last night. All words and saliva left Santana's mouth upon seeing Brittany that close up with so little clothes on. A slight tug on her hand caused Santana to follow her sister into Brittany's room, but not before checking to make sure that she was not drooling first. After having casual conversation with Brittany for twenty minutes, Brittany was called out of her dressing room to get ready for the show.

On her way out, Brittany grabbed Santana's and Carmen's hands and said, "I almost forgot to tell you guys, but you can stand on the side of the stage tonight to watch me perform. There's no better seats in the house."

Carmen started to squeal and jump up and down. "C'mon just follow me." Brittany said while leading the way to the stage. The screams of thousands of people started to get louder and louder the closer they got to the stage.

Santana almost missed it because of the opening notes to Brittany's song and the screams of the crowd, but luckily for her and Brittany, Santana heard Brittany loud and clear when she leaned over to Santana and asked, "Will you go on a date with me?"

Santana's eyes grew wide with excitement and she immediately responded with a nod of her head and a shaky "Yeah." Brittany then leaned over and brushed another kiss to Santana's cheek, but before anything else could happen Brittany was already running up on stage. Santana dragged a hand through her hair and blew out a deep breath, trying to get her heart rate and breathing back to normal.

"This is the best night of my life!" Carmen screamed while watching Brittany perform.

"Yeah Squirt it's the best night of my life too." Santana replied with an absolute love struck expression upon her face. "The absolute best."

Hope you guys liked it! Again I'm sorry for the wait. You can follow me on twitter nayaswarrior if you want to know when I will be updating or if you have any questions about the story. Don't forget to review! I love hearing any kinds of feedback. Thanks for reading! ~bothofustogether


End file.
